One Quiet Friday Evening
by Lil'Floss
Summary: On one quiet Friday evening the rats decide to have a movie night... TL, PK, CA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats AGU or anything that is in association with it.

**One Quiet Friday Evening**

**Chapter 1**

On one quiet Friday evening, six teens were having a movie night.

"Hey T, where's the chips?"

"Duh Phil, in the pantry!"

It was six pm and Tommy, Phil and Chuckie were at the Pickle's residence readying themselves for a movie night-sleepover, without parents, with Angelica, Lil and Kimi.

Tommy and Chuckie were in the lounge setting up pillows and blankets while Phil was in the kitchen finding food.

"Hey Phil? Why did the girls say they'd be late?" Tommy asked, pushing the coffee table into a corner.

"Oh I don't know… Lil muttered something about getting ready." Phil answered as he came into the lounge carrying three packets of chips, one on his head. Chuckie cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I will laugh so hard if you trip." Phil rolled his eyes and placed the chips down onto the coffee table. As he turned he tripped over a blanket that had been neatly laid out on the floor. Tommy and Chuckie cracked up laughing.

"And you say I'm clumsy!" Chuckie said. Phil glared at him and the three boys went into the kitchen.

"I still cannot believe you're going out with my cousin, Chuck." Tommy said, opening the fridge.

Chuckie grinned, "I didn't really see it coming either. And what about you, Phil? Going out wit MY sister?"

Phil suddenly looked nervous, "Should I start running?"

"Nah man, but if you hurt her I swear…" Chuckie punched his fist into his hand to emphasize the point. Phil laughed.

"I could never hurt Kimi trust me. So, T, got anyone in mind?" Phil asked, winking and nudging him in the ribs. Chuckie made a fake cough that sounded oddly like 'Lil' which went unnoticed to either Phil or Tommy.

"What? Ah…no, no, course not!" Tommy chuckled nervously.

"You may be a good director bro, but you aren't a terribly good actor… what are you hiding, c'mon!" Phil said, following Tommy as he walked into the lounge with a bottle of soft drink.

Tommy sighed, "Look it doesn't matter, okay?"

"Okay, okay, no need to get snappy!"

Meanwhile at the Deville's…

"Kimi? Did Angie say she was coming around here before she went there?" Lil asked as she looked lay on her bed.

"Umm yeah when I spoke to her at school today she said she wanted to come round and help us 'get ready'." Kimi replied. Lil turned over to look at the petite Asian girl.

"That doesn't sound very… Angelica like." She said.

Kimi chuckled, "Yeah I know… but she seems so much friendlier ever since she started dating my brother."

"Yeah I agree." At that very second the Deville's doorbell rang and seconds later Angelica Pickles was standing in the doorway.

"Hey," She said quickly, coming in and sitting on the bed, "Sorry I'm a bit late."

"Nah, it's cool," Lil said and sat up.

"Well then," Angelica said impatiently, "What are you two wearing?"

After an hour, the three girls were ready and heading over to the Pickle's place.

DING-DONG

"I'LL GET IT!" Phil yelled racing to the door.

Chuckie and Tommy laughed, "Not excited to see Kimi, are we Phil?"

"Hey ladies," Phil said and Angelica and Kimi giggled as they walked in. Lil however wasn't there.

"Where's Lil?" Tommy asked after the others came in.

"Oh, she felt bad that she didn't have any food to bring, so she went back to get some." Kimi said, hugging Phil.

"She didn't have to-" The doorbell rang again and Tommy got up to get it.

"Hey Li-" He stopped in mid-sentence and his jaw dropped. She looked different. Correction. She looked _amazing. _

Standing there was Lillian Deville. The same one he had known for 15 years. Her long curly brown hair was trailing down her back, out of its usual pony tail, with a single red chunk at the front. She wore a black t-shirt saying 'Devil' on its front with a short pink skirt. It wasn't her outfit though, she was just _different. _

_Hot. _Tommy thought, _Oh my god… I did not just think that!_

"Umm… Tommy?" _Shit._

"Uh, sorry. Come in!" Tommy said, his voice higher than normal.

She slipped past him and went to the lounge room. He followed her.

"I'm back." Lil said brightly, sitting on a bean bag seeing that the couch had been taken by the two other couples.

Chuckie looked up for Tommy. "Hey T, you alright? Look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I'll be back in a minute." He mumbled walking to the bathroom.

_Oh man, this is bad._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats AGU or anything that is in association with it.

**One Quiet Friday Evening**

**Chapter 2**

"Let's order a pizza."

"YES, thank-you Angie, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving Phillip!"

Tommy shook his head, "Okay we'll order pizza but don't start arguing you two."

"Sorry, T."

So, pizza was ordered. Tommy was relieved, he needed a distraction. For the last hour they had been talking, eating and mucking around with the pillows.

"I'm gonna go put my pjs on guys before the pizza comes." Lil said, heading upstairs.

"Yeah we all should really." Chuckie agreed. The boys changed and waited for the girls. In the meantime pizza arrived.

"Jeez, how long does it take for you lot to get changed into pajamas!" Phil said impatiently as the three girls came downstairs.

"We were making ourselves look gorgeous for you of course." Kimi teased, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

Phil stepped up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Honestly you don't need to."

Lil rolled her eyes. Angelica had gone over to sit next Chuckie.

"Okay… let's eat!"

The night went on from there. They pulled out two mattresses and everyone found somewhere to sit and they began to watch a horror movie.

Lil watched for a while and then began to feel uncomfortable. She looked around. Chuckie and Angelica were huddled on the couch, Chuckie hiding into her shoulder. It appeared that Kimi and Phil were hardly watching the film, they were making out instead. She glanced at Tommy who sat beside her. He watched the movie hardly flinching a bit. She took the opportunity to look him over.

_It's not fair, I wish he was mine._

Sensing someone was watching, Tommy looked at Lil. She turned away quickly. Suddenly she got up and began to walk out.

"Where you going?" Angelica asked.

"For a walk."

Tommy looked over at Angelica for a second and decided to go follow Lil.

He watched her as she moved out to his back yard. The air was brisk yet bearable. She slipped into the tire swing hanging from a tree with her back away from him.

Walking up slowly, Tommy tried not to let her know he was there. It wasn't until he heard her crying that he changed his mind.

"Lil what's wrong?"

Lil jumped, "Oh Tommy, you scared the crap out of me!"

He looked at her. Her greeny-blue eyes were full of tears that she was trying to hastily wipe away.

"Sorry," He said, "Why are you crying?"

She looked away from him and into the window where the others were.

"Look at them," She choked, "They're so happy with one another."

Tommy knitted his eyebrows, confused, "Lil what…?"

She laughed, "I'm such an idiot."

"No you're not. Tell me what's wrong."

He leant against the tree beside her. "It's just…silly really…"

"C'mon Lil, you know you can tell me anything."

She looked him the eye and then looked away, "Not quite anything, T."

Tommy sensed something was up, "What's your situation?"

"Huh?"

"Like what's the situation you're in at the moment?"

"Oh…" Lil swung on the tire a little, "I like this guy but I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me back…"

"How do you know that?"

"I just know," She said in a strained voice and buried her head into the arm which was holding onto the tire. Her shoulders shook a little.

Tommy breathed deeply and stepped beside her to hug her. She let go of the tire and wrapped her arms around his neck. The only thing holding her in the tire was her legs…

After a second she took a breath and looked up at Tommy. "I'm sorry!"

"No don't be! I know how you feel…"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Still holding onto her, he stepped back, only to trip over a tree root. He fell and took Lil straight down with him – or rather – onto him.

There was a slight silence and suddenly the two teens cracked up laughing. After a few minutes, they settled and their position soon became apparent.

"Lil-"

"No Tommy. You know that person I was talking about? It was yo-"

She was cut short by Tommy bringing a hand to the back of her head and pushing her lips to his.

It lasted for several moments before they broke off. Lil giggled and buried her head into his shoulder. Tommy kissed her neck lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What was that about that guy not liking you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats AGU or anything that is in association with it.

**One Quiet Friday Evening**

**Chapter 3**

After returning inside, hand in hand, Tommy and Lil were surprised to see that Dil and his new girlfriend Sarah had also joined to watch the movie.

"What are you doing here? Back already?"

"Yeah... the movie we were seeing got boring… so we decided to come back here," Dil looked at Tommy and Lil's entwined fingers and smirked, "Looks like someone's been having a good time."

All attention was suddenly on the newest couple. Tommy could feel heat rising in his cheeks and quickly looked at Phil. His expression was unreadable. Lil, however, just smiled and led Tommy into the front room.

Phil got up to follow but Kimi pulled him down.

"Let them go, Phil."

Tommy grabbed Lil around the waist and dipped her into another kiss. They broke away and she laughed.

"Tommy…" She started, "How long…?"

"To be honest, it wasn't until tonight. When I saw you at the door I just-"

"So _that's_ why you were staring at me!"

"Yeah. But I just _knew it_. I have liked you for years, just took me a long time to realise it." He laughed.

"I've liked you for ages."

"Really?"

She giggled into his shoulder, "Yeah."

"But Lil," He whispered, "I don't think I like you."

She looked up abruptly.

"I think I love you."

She smiled and laughed, "I think I love you too, T."

A/N: There ya go guys! I wasn't going to do another chapter but I got quite a few reviews saying do another. :) I'm in the planning stages of another T/L, P/K and C/A which will have a bit more content rather than just fluff. But c'mon you lot write stories too:)


End file.
